


我是你爸爸

by mikay1026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikay1026/pseuds/mikay1026
Summary: 预警：模特儿子x金主小爹。年龄差/兔女郎/小空间/轻微女性ntr开苞操作。灵感来源：WKOREA绝美拍摄





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

 

近日大热的模特朴灿烈接到男香品牌ZH的代言，月初拍摄的一组宣传海报广受好评，好几个国际品牌纷纷向他投来橄榄枝。而ZH公司生怕香饽饽被挖走，赶紧开出优渥条件与他续签了后续广告的拍摄。

小模特身段优越又生得俊俏，拍的平面海报在公司宣传部贴了满墙，职员们来来往往，看了整天都还是赞叹：这位绝对漫撕男C位没跑儿。与小模特合作过的工作人员更是对他赞赏有加：长得漂亮、业务能力强，情商还高。

——总裁钦点的人选果然出色。

“我跟你们说，刚刚我盖了三层才把朴灿烈脖子那个牙印盖住！他不是采访说自己没女朋友吗？”

“你又不是不知道那一圈小模特乱得很，就算没女朋友，有一两个炮友也正常啊。”

“嗨，什么炮不炮的，我看他是被包了差不多——上回我可亲自瞅见张总开车来接他。张总一没结婚，二没见着带什么小女朋友，干嘛和一小模特走这么近？我看八成就是包养……”

“可他俩好像差了有八九岁吧？性格也完全是两种类型嘛，朴灿烈机灵得就是个人精，张总严肃得满脸写着‘我是你爸爸’。我还跟过拍摄，张总和朴灿烈就见过两次，两人话都没说过，不像挺熟的样子啊？”

“呀，你是不是蠢，私底下什么样咱见不着就不提，可人家朴灿烈是张总钦点的，两人见面装不熟——不是更可疑吗？”

“啊、还真是！你这么一说我看真有戏……哎你们说他们谁上谁下啊？”

“你没看朴灿烈那一身腱子肉啊，我赌今儿个午饭，他肯定1，太他妈1了！”

“不不不，我押张总！张总那气场就赢了……啧啧，绝了！”

……

张艺兴走到准备间门口，听见摄影助理们热烈讨论着自己与新晋小模特的八卦，便停住脚步，拿起手机点了几份咖啡，听完一轮正好送到跟前。他写了一张卡片放到纸袋里，让外送员送进去，自己便离开了。

先前叽叽喳喳的助理们意外受到咖啡款待，正疑惑这是从哪儿掉下来的馅儿饼之际，就听得其中一个小助理惊叫了一声。众人循声望去，看见了纸袋里的那张卡片——

“工作也要像八卦一样充满热情。”

落款是——

“你爸爸”。

 

新广告的创意总监贯彻ZH新系列男香“浪漫的野性”设计理念，制定了蓝白二色两种方案。

身着露背缎面衬衣的青年倒伏在钢琴前，轻握香水瓶，蓝色蔷薇花瓣从指间滑落，落至琴键赫然呈现液态水珠；同时BGM声起，青年细心地将手中的香水和花装进礼物盒，视线由琴键滑至镜头，灯光在他扬起的嘴角打出柔和光晕，一瞬间，香氛、花朵、水汽、声色共感交融，此时虚焦LOGO浮现——

浏览完毕，张艺兴满意地将视线从监视器上移开，站起在二楼俯瞰拍摄片场，模特已经完成第一段的拍摄，正非常投入地与导演沟通还有哪些细节需要修改，旁边几个摄影助理倒是不在状态，摄影师叫了几次才回神投入工作。

张艺兴挑眉，指尖在下颌摩挲。看来自己刚刚真是把那几个小姑娘吓得不轻。可谁让她们要瞎说。

是瞎说么？

他望向楼下在电脑前叉腰端详自己表现的小模特，专注的侧脸映着白光实在过分英俊，合体绸缎衬衣包裹结实腰身，蛰伏在内里的蝴蝶骨仿佛要从肩胛处大开的缺口飞出——

这是哪个服装师给他的小模特选的服装？张艺兴皱眉腹诽。要么别穿，要么穿严实了，现在这样明目张胆地引诱，他一点都不喜欢。

而现在，他的小模特正抬眼望着看得出神的自己，伸手在头上，俏皮地比了一个兔耳朵。

张艺兴回神，喉头一紧，离开窗前，来回踱步一阵，终是向对方发送了一条信息，随后便离开房间，走向约定之处。

拍摄流程告一段落，朴灿烈抬头望向方才有人注视片场的二楼，发现房间灯灭，便查看手机，果然收到新消息。

摄影师瞅他笑得实在开心，不禁问了一句：“有什么好事吗？”

朴灿烈眨眨眼，回答说：“噢，我爸要请我吃大餐。”确认自己工作任务暂时完成后，朴灿烈说去上个洗手间，去去就回。

 

途经长长的走道，与路过的工作人员一一打过招呼后，朴灿烈进入衣帽间，轻轻带上门，连灯都没开，轻车熟路地进入最后一个隔间。

果然，他的“大餐”已经等候多时了。

在勉强容下两人的换衣间内，张艺兴早换了兔女郎紧身衣趴在椅背上，撅着屁股对着他，一只雪白的兔尾刚好夹在双丘之间。朴灿烈上前伸手拨弄，还能感到咬住兔尾的小嘴瑟缩了一下。他俯身，一手捏住兔尾巴肛塞小幅度地抽动，一手环住张艺兴的腰肢，手指从紧绷的侧腹揉弄至没能被抹胸罩住的胸肌上，在对方耳畔吹气说：“爸爸今晚又要受罚了。”

“我不是，不是按照约定穿了兔女郎装吗？”张艺兴被他前后戏弄得可怜，白臀随着兔尾抽插旋转的角度摆动，如此色情，全然没有方才西装革履一脸严肃的样子。

朴灿烈拉紧张艺兴紧身衣的高叉摩擦绷在布料之下的阴茎，手指划过鼠蹊，捏住吊带袜拉扯，仿佛在测试吊带的弹力，满意地听到肌肤着力“啪”的一声响后，开口问：“兔耳朵，为什么没戴呢？”

“因为戴那个的话，太——”下体被戏弄得发颤，差点打断张艺兴辩解的思路，“太羞了，我都一把年纪了……”

“可是爸爸现在穿着女式紧身衣、黑色吊带丝袜，就不羞了吗？”

“这已经是极限了……”

“爸爸昨晚在床上明明跟我约好了——这样的话，那我回去继续拍广告，爸爸一个人回去。”

“唔……别欺负我了，烈烈。”

隔间外的夜光灯透了些光进来，刚好照在张艺兴扭头看向他的侧脸上。明眸只瞥他一眼，就像引着了火星子，下一瞬被垂下的长睫盖住，顺从的姿态透出勾人媚意来，他嘴唇抿着，脸颊陷下一枚酒窝，正邀人品尝。

朴灿烈心里一动，捞起张艺兴塌下的腰身，低头从他的酒窝舔吻到对方的嘴唇，衔住肉肉的下唇品玩没两下，舌尖就急不可待地探入齿关，勾住软舌吮吸。

张艺兴被他吻得轻喘，伸臂环住朴灿烈的后颈加深这个吻。拥吻间两人体位已然转换，朴灿烈坐上椅子将张艺兴抱到腿上，拔出已经被他玩弄变形的兔尾巴，拔离穴口还听得“啵”的一声，他故作吃味地说：“爸爸的小穴这么舍不得这个兔尾巴啊。”说着还做出要重新将肛塞塞回去的样子，谁知张艺兴拍掉他手里的小玩具，滑下身去解开裤头，掏出儿子已经半硬的肉棒，舌头在茎头滑了一圈，说：“我想要的是烈烈的这个……”

被爸爸口交的快感像快速燃烧的引线，火星顺着血脉涌到四肢百骸，舒服得脚趾都发颤。朴灿烈抚弄张艺兴修剪得规矩整齐的发尾，满意地眯着眼。不用指挥要求，爸爸就知道他喜欢被全部含进去深喉，吃不进去的半截还要用手指套弄。喉头软肉挤压着他粗大的龟头，口腔内部还吸着气，要不是他耐力够好，大概没几下就能让爸爸吸出来。

“爸爸好会啊……”他爽得快到临界，开始急促低喘起来，头脑也跟着发晕，一时不知自己在说什么，“爸爸是不是给很多人舔过？”

朴灿烈一直记得，和妈妈差十岁的张艺兴第一次来到他家，给他的感觉就和那些觊觎他家财产的男人不一样。具体哪里不一样，那也是妈妈过世后，他撞见张艺兴用按摩棒自慰时才找到答案。

当时他扳着小爸爸雪白的腿根，用粗壮肉棒“严刑逼问”，小爸爸才哭哭啼啼地交代：自己公司面临倒闭危机，朴氏女老总说愿意帮助ZH——如果他愿意和自己结婚的话。

“我没有，我……只和你的妈妈……”

突来的辩解声将朴灿烈发散的思维拉回现实。

他注意到张艺兴眼尾泛红，透着薄薄的水光，好不委屈呀。

也是，他的小爸爸那么老实，连自己是怎么被女老总用双头玩具开苞的细节都在肉体冲撞间、抽抽噎噎一五一十地跟他全交代了。思及此，朴灿烈不禁吃起飞醋：尽管自己是爸爸的第一个男人，但爸爸的第一次却不是自己的——真是令人生气。

朴灿烈重新将张艺兴抱起，让他跨坐在自己腿上，手掌包住饱满的臀肉揉捏，仰头吻去他眼尾的委屈，额头抵住对方额头说：“我知道，爸爸现在是我一个人的。”

这句情话可受用的很，张艺兴被哄得软绵绵的，软在朴灿烈怀里任他捏圆搓扁。

朴灿烈伸指将已经被兔尾巴扩张得差不多的肉穴又按揉了一番，带出了些许润滑液和肠液的混合黏液，色情地抹在张艺兴大腿上，衬得黑丝愈黑大腿愈白，他调笑说，我都还没进去，爸爸就出水了。

“谁让你穿这么色情的衬衣，”不说还好，这下张艺兴想起这一出，手环到他身后，掐了一把大敞的肩胛肉，“今天我就咬这里。”

朴灿烈杏目圆睁，像是惊恐地说：“别，万一等会儿要补拍呢。我可先说啊，你昨晚的杰作今天被化妆师发现了，我求了那个姐姐好半天让她别说出去，她才好好地给我遮住。”

“真的？哪一个？”张艺兴被他说得吓一跳，认真思考起来要不要把今天那些瞎聊八卦的助理一并开了，抬头看见朴灿烈一脸坏笑，便反应过来自己被唬了一道，抬身想报复性地咬他，却被掐住腰肢向下一摁，胀硬龟头蹭过穴口又滑向臀缝的刺激感让他身子一弹，随即又瘫软下来。朴灿烈觉得他的反应着实可爱，就来回逗弄，乐此不疲。

“烈烈……”他声音都软软的，“还玩，等会儿助理就该来找你了。”说是提醒吧，还冒着讨饶的气泡。

“对哦，那爸爸想要烈烈怎么做？”

“爸爸当然是想要烈烈……”

“想要烈烈的什么？不说清楚烈烈可不给。”

这坏人！张艺兴气结。不是说好从善如流吗，咋流到头还给转弯了呢？可他在这里等待朴灿烈的到来太久，肉穴早就在对方进入隔间的一瞬间就麻痒得抽搐起来，这下他也顾不得太多面子，只想朴灿烈的肉棒能捣入他饥饿难忍的穴道狠狠干他。

“想要烈烈的鸡巴——干我……”

朴灿烈最听不得他小爸爸用甜软的嗓音对他说荤话，此时不干他还算是男人吗？他扒开紧身衣的裤裆，两指拨开穴口，将自己的肉棒一举插入。

早有预料又突如其来的充实感让张艺兴惊叫了一声，随即绷直身体环住朴灿烈的头，对方两掌有力地捧住他的臀根上下起伏，手指还像捏泥似的揉捏他的屁股。他觉得朴灿烈的呼吸扫在胸口，酥酥麻麻，又纾解不了已经有了反应的敏感点，便将乳头向对方嘴边送，渴望对方好好照顾一下自己的小可怜。

没曾想朴灿烈洞悉他的小九九，灵光一现，松开分担他体重的手掌，让肉棒整根没入肉洞，茎头恰好抵在那团敏感软肉上戳刺。一瞬间，快感电流顺着脊背直冲后脑，张艺兴爽得绷紧了腰，双臂攀住朴灿烈的肩膀，希望借力逃离猛烈的冲击，可朴灿烈不让，将他重新摁回肉楔，还将衬衣脱下来罩在他头上。

等到对方给自己穿好，张艺兴才发现自己现在套上的是朴灿烈刚才拍广告穿的那件露背衬衣。

“干嘛……？”这样就不好舔奶头了啊！

抬眼瞅他不满的表情，朴灿烈哼笑一声，双手像抱小孩一样握住张艺兴两腋。他个子高，手掌自然也宽大，两只拇指刚好摁在乳尖上。

这下张艺兴才反应过来——自己胸口刚好敞露着。

“穿反了……唔啊！”他被颠得赶紧搂住面前的人。

“没呢，这不刚好吗？”朴灿烈坏笑着用拇指揉捻那两枚突起，感受到它们在自己指尖发胀发烫。

张艺兴这会儿没工夫搭理他。紧身衣已经褪到腿根，胀硬肉棒也冒着精水，蹭得朴灿烈下腹湿滑一片，衬衣下摆都沾得湿哒哒的，朴灿烈却不在意，火力全开地开凿爸爸那处湿软的洞穴。两人交合处淌着黏腻液体，在肉体每次重叠又分离的时候啧啧作响，将这场性事点缀得快乐加倍。

“烈烈，帮帮我……”他故技重施。

“怎么帮？”

“舔、舔舔我——”一向脸皮薄的爸爸已然被欲望折磨得发狂，托住儿子的下巴，将胸口向对方嘴上贴。

哎呀，他的小爸爸真是——又骚又可爱。

身下的撞击愈发凶猛，而朴灿烈借了衬衣开口之便，一下下啄吻蹭上嘴来的奶头，时而又收紧牙关拉扯乳肉，把张艺兴玩得哼唧求饶，真是乐在其中、妙趣横生。

“爸爸。”朴灿烈抬起脸来，一脸认真地唤他。

“嗯、嗯？”

“你知不知道你的奶头有奶水的味道？”

尽管两人已经做过不少大胆情事，可张艺兴依然会被朴灿烈的荤话臊得全身发红。

“你胡说什么啊……？”

“真的，”他特认真，又凑上去舔舐考证，“啵”的一声，把那小圈乳肉都吮得泛红，“不信你自己尝尝。”

张艺兴以为朴灿烈是借此嫌他不如那些巨乳模特奶子大，便偏过头不再说话。

谁知朴灿烈又开他玩笑，“爸爸不知道哺乳衣吗？小宝宝的妈妈就是穿这种衣服，方便喂奶。”

“你、你——”张艺兴觉得自己迟早会被这儿子臊得脑淤血。

“我不是爸爸的小宝宝吗？”“小宝宝”一脸天真地用大鸡巴捅着说不出话来的爸爸。

哪有长这么大鸡巴的“小宝宝”！

张艺兴正欲骂人，衣帽间的大门“唰”的一下就被打开了。

“灿烈？你在里面吗？”

 

tbc


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：模特儿子x金主小爹  
> 年龄差/小空间

（中）

什么叫一语成谶，张艺兴算是领教到位了。

当电灯开关被打开时，张艺兴一度屏住了呼吸。

如果面前这道门被打开，他与朴灿烈的关系便会曝光，他该怎么解释，朴灿烈该怎么办？

一想到那个场景，张艺兴就害怕得头脑空白，下意识地收紧搂住朴灿烈的手，指甲都陷进肉里。此时的他，几乎是衣不蔽体地坐在儿子身上，被吮得红肿的乳尖在男人鼻息前颤栗，身下的小穴还不知羞耻地紧咬男人的肉棒。

或许是自己下面咬得太紧，张艺兴听到耳边轻微的吸气声后，感到朴灿烈更用力地捏住了自己的屁股。来不及去看儿子此刻是什么表情，他扭头确认隔间的门已经上锁，可由远及近、几乎停在门外的脚步声让他浑身僵硬。

他突然后悔昨晚答应朴灿烈今天要在换衣间做爱了。

咚咚。

紧闭的隔间门明显是被人反锁住的，门外人推不开便敲门疑问道：“谁在里面？”

怎么办？

张艺兴用唇语问朴灿烈，可对方耸耸肩，表示无解，这令他更紧张了。

在张艺兴惊恐之时，朴灿烈却怡然自得地欣赏爸爸丰富生动的表情。爸爸的睫毛还挂着泪珠，脸色和唇色沁着淡淡的水红，教人好想咬一口——他也确实这么做了——当然讨来爸爸指下更用力的回馈。

他忍住疼痛坏笑着向上顶了一下，肩胛的刺痛感就越强了。

爸爸好像只小猫喔，还会用利爪威胁他，他想。

朴灿烈回视张艺兴的瞪视，想着践行心中那个想法，觉得自己玩心从来没这么大过。

他凑到张艺兴耳边悄悄说：“爸爸等会儿要抓紧我哦。”

在门外人又敲门后，朴灿烈开了口：“我在。”

仿佛当头一棒般让人懵怔的应答，张艺兴一惊，全身汗毛直立，挣扎着想找个地缝立马钻进去，不过还没等他反应过来，朴灿烈就着插入的姿势搂着他站了起来，使他不得不搂紧对方，双腿也紧紧缠在那人腰上。

“边哥，是我，”朴灿烈一面在他爸爸的穴里抽插，一面无所畏惧地向经纪人应答，“怎么了？”

肉体碰撞交缠的水声啧啧，正常的成年人怎会听不出说话者现在正忙于何事呢。

边伯贤无奈地提醒他：“导演要你再补拍几个镜头，你赶紧的，别让人等太久。”

“知道了，你先过去，我……等会儿就到——唔，”他明显快到临界，说话的语调都变了，但还行有余力地调整姿势，搂住张艺兴的腰臀，将他固定在自己与门板之间。

眼前是儿子饱含欲望的恋慕神色，身后是冰冷粗糙的木质门板，过于浓烈的荷尔蒙气味在逼仄的空间内熏得人头脑发胀，在这之外还有一个正在窥听的陌生人……这情境太过危险刺激，令张艺兴着急得叫儿子的全名，可他脸蛋粉红，嗓音沁水，叫出口的不像警告，倒有几分娇嗔的意味。

这使朴灿烈调笑他，“宝贝儿你夹得太紧了……”

朴灿烈很少叫他宝贝儿。

这三个字听得张艺兴心里咯噔一下，忽而想起这番状况，便又惊又恼地瞪着朴灿烈，几乎想腾出手来堵他的嘴，可这种姿势让他无暇顾及。在最后冲刺阶段，他能感到朴灿烈的茎头膨胀得比刚刚更甚，两者的体液在狭窄的肠道里被搅弄得黏腻滚烫，最后几下朴灿烈都又准又狠地顶在他那团软肉上，插得他尖叫出声，爽得痉挛，双脚交叉着压住朴灿烈的屁股，不自觉用肉穴套弄着喷薄的肉棒。

“呜……烈烈好棒、爸爸好舒服……”张艺兴软软呻吟，快感让他贪婪又珍惜地嗅着朴灿烈的气味。曝光就曝光吧，此刻他心中只有最宝贝的儿子，是不知羞耻的自己将朴灿烈卷入这个旋涡中来的，千夫所指都冲他张艺兴来，他会不顾一切保护朴灿烈的。

高潮持续了一会儿，朴灿烈将瘫软在怀里的张艺兴重新放置在椅子上，扳起他的大腿，拉开紧身衣的裆料看被自己插到闭合不了的肉穴。一丝白浊挂在穴口，他伸指将它一并揩入穴内抽插，里面被他的精液填得满满的，随着手指的动作发出噗嗤噗嗤声。

高潮后本就敏感非常的肉穴又被这番玩弄，张艺兴简直要哭出来，他急忙抓住朴灿烈的手制止他的动作，让他别玩了快回去工作，谁知朴灿烈忽然低头舔弄他软软的穴肉，强烈的刺激让张艺兴赶紧捂住自己的嘴，同时用脚后跟敲打朴灿烈的背。

这小子……都这个时候了还干什么啊！

没两下，那始作俑者可怜兮兮地抬起头来“我还没吃饱……”

太容易被这小王八蛋的委屈脸蒙骗，张艺兴一时心软，只得哄他等回家再继续，这下才让朴灿烈喜笑颜开地收拾起来。

拍摄广告所穿的衬衣已经被弄脏了，朴灿烈便在衣帽间换了备用的，他扣好扣子，回头看着张艺兴光着屁股翘腿坐在椅子上看自己穿衣，就想过去讨个香吻，却被打回来。

他龇牙笑：“爸爸等我，我很快就回来。”

对方也笑：“嗯，你快去吧。”

朴灿烈理了理鬓角走出门去，发现门外有人还吓了一跳。

边伯贤在门边靠墙，指间的烟已经燃得差不多了。

“我靠，边哥你怎么还在啊！”他控制着音量，语调上扬，却不是气愤的样子。

边伯贤吸完最后一口，眯眼看他，“你只让我准时来找你，没说不可以听Live啊。再说——你这个年纪做爱叫爸爸，是没断奶呢，还是恶趣味？”

“……”朴灿烈一时无言。原来外面听得这么清楚？

瞅着小模特冲他挤眼的小表情，边伯贤才挥手作罢，提醒他下次换个隔音好点的地方，然后拍拍对方的肩向前走去。

朴灿烈赶紧跟上经纪人的步伐。此时走道无人，比平时更狭长。一路上他梗着脖子，背脊发凉，却不敢回头看。

他有些害怕面对了。

 

回到片场后，等候多时的导演几欲发作，却被朴灿烈背上的抓痕吸引了注意力，边伯贤打圆场解释道他是过敏有点痒，刚帮他挠了挠，没想到力道重了点留了痕迹。

这解释倒也说得通，朴灿烈看了边伯贤一眼松了一口气，而导演突然来了灵感，惊叹这痕迹简直是神来之笔、让服装师先别着急给朴灿烈换衣服，还让化妆师再把抓痕化明显一些，补拍时加特写。

蓝蔷薇虽不似红玫瑰热情惹火，但拥有独到的高冷贵气，映衬战后勋章般夺目的红痕，有些隐约的色气。小模特将伤痛秘密掩与身后，微笑着向来者赠予香氛。至此，总算呈现出所谓“浪漫的野性”的概念了。补拍过程很顺利，几乎都是一遍过。

朴灿烈问候过所有staff后，等不及边伯贤向他汇报下一行程，便急急向衣帽间跑去。

打开换衣间的门，他发现不久前的狼藉已被收拾干净，就连空气也是冰凉的清新剂气味。要不是角落里遗落了一只兔尾巴，他几乎要怀疑方才的密室私会是春梦一场了。

“爸爸等我，我很快就回来”。

……他回来了，可是爸爸，没有等他。

 

 

之后的行程里，小模特的状态都不太好，为保证工作效率，边伯贤推掉了晚上的采访，开车送他回家。经纪人留意了一路，发觉朴灿烈就跟丢了魂儿似的，不说话不睡觉，也不玩手机。当保姆车经过一家他们经常光顾的蛋糕店时，朴灿烈回了点神，边伯贤会意，下车熟络地买了两三样蛋糕，回来继续前进。

不多时到小区门口了，边伯贤提醒朴灿烈下车记得拿蛋糕，对方应声，提起那几个小口袋向他道谢。

边伯贤觉得他反应奇怪，便多问了一句：“你怎么的，和你小情儿吵架了？是不是——今天我吓着他了？”

朴灿烈有个情人，还是个男的，这他是知道的，可朴灿烈对他的小情人宝贝得很，一直没让他见过。

“……是我过分了。”

朴灿烈查看信息，发现他之前发送的消息都是未读后，有气无力道。

总算是听见这小子吭声了，边伯贤又问：“‘计划’失败？”

朴灿烈顿了下便皱眉低骂，“什么狗屁计划……我真是脑袋被驴给踢了。”

回过头看后排还耷拉着脑袋的人，边伯贤忽然笑了起来。

“如果我是他，发现你这么搞我，我肯定当场揍你一顿然后和你分手。”

“边哥，我倒情愿他打我骂我，像这样不理人，才让我害怕。”

“害怕？”边伯贤敛起了笑容，说，“朴灿烈你错了，害怕的应该是他才对吧。”

小模特愣了两秒，立马下车，差点连包都忘记拿，被经纪人叫回来，又差点忘记提蛋糕。

“拿上拿上，”边伯贤把小口袋往他怀里塞，“今天哥买的比你平时买的贵多了——就当是我给你小情儿赔罪的。”

谢过经纪人，朴灿烈的情绪总算高涨了起来，他拎着小蛋糕飞跑进小区。

是，让经纪人闯入并打扰他与张艺兴的做爱是计划好的。他没恶意，只是……只是想逗逗爸爸。平时在公司板着脸的张艺兴虽然在床上是他的小羔羊，撒娇讨饶样样都会，可下了床又会恢复成冷面总裁，即便还是叫他“烈烈”，但换了父亲的姿态和语调，总是比情人显得疏远。这让朴灿烈时常觉得自己与张艺兴之间，只存在床伴关系。

小模特旋风一般跑入楼道，晚风在耳边呼啸，而他只听见自己的心跳声，那是想见那人的渴望，拨动着他的心弦。

他想看一些不一样的张艺兴，他想……让他们的距离更近。

 

 

门锁能轻易转动，说明没有被反锁。朴灿烈打开门，发现只有客厅亮着一盏壁灯。

爸爸给他留了灯。想到这，朴灿烈心里暖融融的。

他试探地叫了一声爸爸，但屋内静悄悄，回应他的只有门外的声控灯。

爸爸应该是在家的。

朴灿烈不敢轻易打破这沉寂，调整了呼吸，轻手轻脚地关上门，脚跟相互蹭掉鞋子，向屋内走去。

整个屋内只有张艺兴卧室的空调敬业运作着。借着床头小灯暖黄的光，朴灿烈看见张艺兴侧卧在床一动不动。

爸爸睡着了。朴灿烈思忖一番，决定不打扰爸爸休息，有什么明天再说，便悄然去冲了澡，回来轻轻掀开被子躺了进去。

没曾想还没把被窝焐热，朴灿烈就被一脚踹下了床。

他龇牙咧嘴地揉着屁股坐起，果不其然地看到坐在床上睨着自己的张艺兴。

“谁让你睡这了？”张艺兴冷着脸，背着灯光，显得更凶。

朴灿烈讨好地叫他，“我不睡这睡哪儿啊，爸爸……”

“别叫我爸爸，”他脸色更臭，“谁会跟爸爸做爱，谁会故意叫人来听自己跟爸爸做爱？朴灿烈你变态是不是？”

果然都被听到了。

朴灿烈瘪瘪嘴，趴在床沿，试图离张艺兴近一些。他爸爸现在正怒火中烧，什么解释都不抵用，但认错总是有用的。

“我错了，爸爸，我再也不敢了，你打我吧……”

张艺兴别过头不看他。

朴灿烈便耍起了宝，在床边做完伏地挺身又开始倒立，满脸写着“爸爸快看看我啊”，可张艺兴一直没应答。直到听见对方吸了下鼻子，朴灿烈才发觉爸爸哭了。这下他手忙脚乱起来，又是扯纸巾又是抱住泪人儿哄。

“爸爸别哭好不好……我再也不惹你生气了，我去我屋里睡——”

张艺兴不说话，朴灿烈以为他同意了，便起身要走，睡衣衣摆却被拉住。他欣喜转身，就看见张艺兴低头用他睡衣擤鼻涕，擤完也不顾脏不脏，直接抱住他，脸都埋到他胸口，不让人看到自己的表情。

“……”

行吧，爸爸高兴就好。张艺兴的涕泪他常见，但如此情绪化的表达像极撒娇，朴灿烈欢喜都来不及，照单全收。

他搂住怀里示软的人，吻了吻他的额头，“消气了？”

“……没有。”过了会儿胸口才传来闷闷的回答，“我还是很生气。”

“那烈烈怎么做，爸爸才能消气？”

听见这话，张艺兴从朴灿烈怀里爬起来，从衣柜里翻出一套纱质情趣内衣扔给后者，想了想又把他白天没好意思戴的兔耳朵一并扔给他。

“你把这些穿上，我要拍照——拍最下流的那种。”末了他又吸着鼻子添了句，“拍高兴了我就不生气了。”

 

tbc


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：模特儿子x金主小爹

 （下）

 

职业模特出身的朴灿烈，自是穿过各式各样的服装，但穿这三点式情趣内衣的体验……边伯贤自是不至于给他接这种活儿——可他爸爸就不一定了。

尽管从本能上来说，穿女性内衣裤是他内心抗拒的，可爸爸肯给他认错的机会，朴灿烈高兴都来不及，又怎会拒绝呢。

戴上兔耳朵、穿那条薄得几乎透明的内裤时，朴灿烈都还光明正大地面对张艺兴。他似乎不太在意露在内裤裤缝外晃荡的性器，可同样没被胸衣兜住的胸部却令他有些尴尬。他下意识地背过身，双手穿过肩带，将胸衣绷在胸前，反手在背后捏住左右两头的绑带，笨拙地尝试系结。

朴灿烈没有经验，试了好一会儿，手臂酸得快抽筋可还是没什么进展。而张艺兴放下相机一言不发，抱肘乜他大概有十分钟，比平时任何时候都有耐心。在对方再次尝试失败后，他终于改变了主意，走到他背后一手捻住一头，灵活地打了个蝴蝶结，然后拎起相机调试镜头说：“好了，转过来。”

朴灿烈却有些不自在了。

明明是多了层布料，可淡紫色花纹在轻纱上根本起不了什么遮挡作用，那抹素色反而还将红褐色的乳头显得更突兀。

他低头瞄了一眼穿了等于没穿的胸部和下体，忽然觉得有些羞耻。

“爸爸……”他讨好地叫了一声。

张艺兴却像没听到似的，与他拉开了距离，指挥他躺到床上去。

朴灿烈没辙，只好照做。

“腿张开，屁股抬起来，手别挡着，”张摄影师像模像样地发号施令，还不满道，“听不懂吗？你全遮完了我拍什么？”

——是工作状态的张总，言行利落，透着不容违逆的气势。

朴灿烈不自觉地收回挡住下体的手，深吸一口气后，将脸偏到一侧，自己慢吞吞拉开内裤掰开臀瓣。

相机定格的闪光让他头脑短暂地放空，机器发出咔嚓声的间隙，他随张艺兴的引导摆出各种羞耻的姿势，还听得对方貌似真心地夸赞：我们小模特不光鸡巴蛋长得好，就连屁股洞也漂漂亮亮的，这要是被别人看到的话……

闻言朴灿烈惊诧扭头，正好对上张艺兴戏谑的脸。

老天，他以前怎么不知道爸爸会说这么下流还吓人的话？

朴灿烈紧张地咽了口口水。

爸爸该不会想……

他回过神才注意到现在自己趴在床上撅着屁股，张艺兴一手掌握着他的臀瓣，一手拎着相机对准他的屁股猛拍。

脑中闪过无数的可能性，朴灿烈便开始抗拒起来。他不是担心张艺兴会把照片散播出去，只是这种半胁迫的形式和结局未知的恐惧让他很没有安全感。

朴灿烈扭身挣脱了张艺兴不算严谨的掌控，还夺走了对方手里的相机，往回翻看刚才拍的照片。然而除了开头两张拍得还算清晰外，后面拍的连焦都没对好。

事实上，张艺兴是很会拍照的。之前朴灿烈接到不能完全消化概念的代言时，都拜托张艺兴在家陪他一次次解读和试拍。

他困惑地抬起头来。

张艺兴盘腿坐在他旁边，手掌撑着下巴专注地看他，眼神透着一丝无奈和期待，“现在能稍微理解我的心情了吗？”

朴灿烈忽如醍醐灌顶僵坐。

张艺兴轻叹了下，有些如释重负地开口说：“老实说，今天在换衣间的体验并不好——空气差，椅子和门板硌着疼，最糟糕的是，有人偷听……我很不安，担心得要死，担心要是我们曝光了怎么办，神经一直绷得紧得要断掉，”他顿了一下，继续说，“然而比这一切更令人害怕的是……都是你、朴灿烈，设计好的。”

“我……”朴灿烈愣愣开口，又不知该说点什么，清了一下嗓，仿佛听取最终审判似的，又沉默地垂下头。

“朴灿烈，我不管你的初衷是什么，或者你对将来有怎样的打算，我只想告诉你——从今天起，我不再是你的爸爸。”

朴灿烈死盯着自己的脚趾，眼睛都不敢眨一下。张艺兴的话像一把刀划破心尖，疼得他胸腔都抽搐了下，鼻子很快酸了起来，他咬紧牙关，努力忍住在眼眶里打转的眼泪。

他怎么能哭呢。是他伤了爸爸的心啊。

什么初衷什么将来，他只希望他的过去和将来都能和爸爸在一起。

“……因为爱你，我才愿意这样，希望你能明白。”

敏感字眼直钻朴灿烈的大耳朵，他缓缓抬起脸来望向凝视自己的张艺兴，料想中的冷峻脸蛋却泛着温情。

一看到朴灿烈眼睛鼻子都憋得红红的，就知道自己刚才的话这家伙只听进去一半。张艺兴凑上前去，双手捧住朴灿烈的脸，在他唇上印下一吻。

“朴灿烈，你给我听好了。尽管我们的开始被莫名冠上父子关系，但我现在要告诉你，我张艺兴，要打破这道枷锁。因为我想重新以男人、而不是爸爸的身份接纳你。

“我记得你的喜好，是因为我想了解；我纵容你任性的要求，是因为我也渴求；我原谅你给我的伤害，是因为——

“因为我爱你，我才愿意……”

话还没说完，张艺兴就被朴灿烈握住了手，他停顿了一下，见对方在认真听自己的话，便安心道：“希望你能倾听我，理解我，爱我……”

尾音封锁在两人胶着的唇齿间。

去他妈的父子、去他妈的床伴。

朴灿烈早已把先前烦恼又胆怯的自己打成猪头丢到九霄云外。在决定与他继续维持这段关系前，张艺兴肯定烦恼了千万遍，可长期以来都未言只字片语，纵容他予取予求，比他隐忍得更长久。

他真是幼稚，幼稚得离谱。

思及此，朴灿烈的动作便停滞了下来。

张艺兴同他相处了这么久，自是知道他心里在想什么。他搂住朴灿烈的后颈，趴到他怀里更热情地亲吻他。半晌见朴灿烈还有点出神，便惩罚性地轻咬他一口。

“还在想什么？”

他垂下眼眸，表情都透着歉意，“我……”

“如果是道歉的话就不必了。”张艺兴撑起身来坐在朴灿烈身上，瞅见那小子一脸话被堵回去的憋闷样就觉得有趣。他眼珠一转，抽身把睡衣一脱，捞了相机又坐回原位，说：“如果你还是觉得对不起我的话，今晚就好好伺候我……”

换句话说，伺候得好，这篇自然也就翻过去了。

听张艺兴这么一说，朴灿烈当然满口答应，也顾不得对方是不是还要继续拍什么艳照，抱住张艺兴分支在自己体侧的两条腿，让自己身子向下滑了一截，一抬头刚好够住张艺兴的性器。他拨开内裤裤缝，将张艺兴还软着的器官露出来，拇指揉了揉软嫩的囊袋，抬眼看了低头注视自己一举一动的人，便顺从地从肉棒根部开始舔吮。

还没被口几下，张艺兴呼吸都变得急促起来，他屏住呼吸，将镜头对准在他胯间卖力的小模特，揉了揉对方的头发，示意他将漂亮脸蛋露出来。

今晚的朴灿烈比以往任何时候都要热情细致。

朴灿烈会意，含住面前已经胀大的龟头，抬眼看向张艺兴，风情杏目绷出上目线来，感受到肉棒的主人呼吸一滞，更是过分地用舌尖钻研流水的马眼，末了还用力一吮，差点把魂儿都吸出来。在张艺兴失神的当儿，朴灿烈伸手捏住对方翘起的臀部，像揉面团一样摁揉，手指沾了些唾液抹在双丘之间的穴口，只轻柔地揉弄皱褶，就是不探指进去。

麻痒感刺激得张艺兴惊叫一声扶住床头，下腹几乎贴在朴灿烈脸上，他想起身，但肉棒被对方湿热的口腔扣得严实，舌尖来回撩拨顶部嫩皮，内部气压还不断压榨，快感正努力冲刺他的精关。

“快、快点……”他终于开口请求，理智被情欲拉扯到几近崩裂的同时，本能促使他耸动着腰胯获取更强烈的快感。

这时朴灿烈松口，从张艺兴胯下起身，摘了兔耳脱了内衣裤，扶住他的胯向上提了一下。尽管是小动作，但对于床笫情事早已熟络的两人来说，张艺兴就下意识将上身贴在床面，作出翘起腰部、密处被一览无遗的动作。

短暂的等待后，手指带着微凉的润滑剂探入毫无防备的肉穴，狡猾地直捣中心。也不是第一次做这种事，可张艺兴还是紧张地抠住手里的东西，指尖恰好摁住快门一闪，镜头只将一侧被挤得只剩半管的润滑剂定格了下来。

“还要继续拍吗？”

张艺兴偏头，见朴灿烈将安全套套在勃起的肉棒上，抵住他已经扩张好的穴口，还游刃有余地调笑他：“我这里可是准备好了。”

太坏了。这小子刚刚还答应今晚要好好伺候自己，一转眼又开始欺负他。到这节骨眼，他怎么还有心思拍照啊，只能开口说：“不拍了……”

朴灿烈从顺如流，两指拨开张艺兴被他搅弄得湿乎乎的肉穴，将胀硬的茎头缓缓插了进去，还得寸进尺地拎过相机重新对焦，“爸爸自己看不到，我就拍给你看，看爸爸的小骚穴是怎么——吃我的大肉棒的。”

再怎么抗拒那个称呼，意志都被这番磨人的前戏所击溃。粗壮的肉根随着凶猛撞击，几乎全根没入肉穴，茎头准确撞击敏感软肉，穴口应激又急切地箍住入侵的肉棒，仿佛鼓励它下一番要进入到更深处。润滑剂被快感熔成强力胶，胶着住敏感的黏膜，每一回合的抽插都仿佛抵死缠绵。

朴灿烈已经释放过两次，短暂退出将安全套扔到一旁，来不及换新的，借着柱身新鲜精液的润滑，又再次进入爱人体内反复厮磨。

张艺兴顺着身后撞击的力道向前挪动，却每每都被朴灿烈拉回，重新钉在肉柱上，最终他被拉起上身贴墙跪立，双手被握住压制在墙，双腿也被锁在健壮的大腿间，唯有热烫如烙铁般的肉棒不知疲倦地贯穿他的穴道。

“烈烈，慢一点……”张艺兴蹭在床头的肉棒也快射了，股间和下腹黏糊糊的体液散发着浓烈的荷尔蒙气息，被这个新鲜体位围困的这瞬间，他有种还陷入那个换衣间的错觉。就连朴灿烈带着他的手抚摸被插入到鼓起的下腹时，也恍惚地呻吟出声。

“好胀……”

“怎么样，舒服吗？感觉到我在你身体里面了吗，爸爸……”

他还是不愿意听朴灿烈那样叫自己。

“不要叫我爸爸……我不想听。”张艺兴说。大概是被连续顶到敏感处，请求都带了点哭腔。

朴灿烈难得温情，让张艺兴背对自己坐下，搂住他的腰身，一手罩住饱满的胸肌轻捻起来，顺意问：“那我就叫你宝贝儿？宝宝？”

这叫法更是臊得很，张艺兴才不干，说：“你就叫我名字……”

“兴兴？”感受到怀中人满意地颤栗起来，朴灿烈趁热打铁，也要求更换称呼，还说什么张艺兴要是叫他烈烈的话，他只能反射性地叫他爸爸了。

“那……灿灿？”

“像个女孩儿呢，换个。”

“火山？”

“可别，那都是以前我那些同学叫的。”

张艺兴没辙，向后仰头，靠在朴灿烈怀里，撒娇般地蹭蹭他的脖子。

“……哥哥。”

“……”

对方的沉默让张艺兴害羞起来，他赶紧起身说：“算、算了，我还是叫你烈烈——”

下一瞬他便被朴灿烈拉回原位，肉棒凶狠地直捣肉穴深处。

“唔啊！——”

“兴兴，再叫我一下？”

“我不……啊、又变大了！轻点……”

“那你再叫我一下……”

在两人的缠绵中，房间内弥漫着恰到沸点的情欲气息——

那相机呢？

相册里也只有那几张或清晰或模糊的，黏合两人秘密的艳情照片了。

 

 

END

20190407


End file.
